My Love, My Heart
by Nonie Redd
Summary: Loki fell for months only to come out damaged. What if the person that found him nursed him back to health and a bond was forged that was so great that nothing could ever break it. LOKI/GINNY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! And this story has nothing to do with my other Harry Potter / Avengers crossover! So I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything! Just the idea!**

* * *

Everything was blurry and dark; all he could feel was pain, a pain greater than anything he had ever felt before. His whole body ached and it felt like every bone was broken beyond repair.

"Please be okay." A soft voice voiced above him. It sounded rich and not like the voices of the woman of Asgard. Which to him were too high-pitched and whiny. This one was like music to his ears and soothed the hysteria that was beginning to take place. Fighting against the pain in his head, he forced his eyes open to see who the voice belonged to. All he could see though was vivid red and striking green creased in worry. Everything after that was truly darkness.

* * *

Ginny sat on her front porch of the small cottage in the country side of Ireland. She loved her home, though some questioned how. She was far from civilization, her closest neighbors were two and half hours away and the closet town was close to four hours away. But she enjoyed the quietness that it brought to her. And it helped her work easier. She sipped on her coffee as she watched the sun set. She was turning twenty-four in a few months, but hadn't talked to most of her family in three years when she finally decided on the path she wanted to take with her life. Though they didn't seem happy with the choice she made. Writing. She had published her first novel only months after she came to the decision. Most of her family didn't think that it was a good choice. Being a writer didn't bring in a good income and it was very slim that she would make a name out of herself, but she had proved them wrong. At twenty-four she could already retire if she chose to. Her first novel hit best seller after only two weeks on the shelves and every other book after that had hit best sellers at some point in time. And that was how Aries Redd was born to the world. To all her fans she was a rather plain looking woman in her mid-thirties with brown hair in a simple bob cut and dull brown eyes. But somehow she could spin a tale of magic, love, and betrayal so well that everyone would fall in love with the magical world. Her mother wasn't happy with her choice even when she had done well. She couldn't swallow her pride and be happy for Ginny so she no longer talked to her family. Her father just followed behind her mother with Ron and Percy following them. She exchanged letters with Charlie every month and letters every week from Bill and Fleur. She sometimes would leave her country side home and visit their children. Victorie, her oldest niece, was now seven and the prettiest girl she had ever seen with long flowing blonde locks, perfect skin, and bright blue eyes. And then Dominique, who at five was just as pretty as her elder sister with strawberry blonde locks and sparkling brown eyes. And last there was her handsome nephew Louis, who was the spitting image of his father at the age of two. She loved her nieces and nephew and enjoyed her visits with them. She was playing around with the idea of writing a children's story based on them, but it was something she didn't need to worry about for a few more years. The only person that ever came to visit her though was her oldest and closet friend – Luna. Who was now her sister-in-law married to her favorite brother George. It had been a while since she had seen her though as Luna was now the proud mother of a little boy – Freddie. Just thinking about it made her smile. She had made the trip to visit her only a few days ago and Freddie was the cutest little baby that she had ever seen. She just loved to cuddle him near her chest. She smiled as she thought of her newest nephew. She always thought those two would make the cutest babies and they did. She paused with her cup to her lips as she smiled at the image of her best friend happy. Luna deserved it after everything that happened to her in the war, she deserved this happiness. She was pulled from her thoughts though as a bright green light appeared almost out of nowhere. Placing her cup down she stood as she watched the green light hurtle through the sky. It was traveling at a fast rate and she knew whatever it was, wasn't going to able to stop itself from impacting with the hillside that it was aiming toward. It fell for what seemed like hours, but was really only minutes. When it finally made impact the green light dimmed and even though Ginny wasn't close, a wind so strong it made her stagger as it blew by her. Without thinking of what would happen to her she started running.

* * *

By the time she reached the place she saw the object fall into she gasped at the sight. It was completely destroyed. The trees were all knocked down and a crater so big, Ginny had to guess it was a mile deep, sat in a place that once was beautiful. She knew that none of the muggles had seen the crash; she had placed some of the strongest wards that she could conjure miles around her cottage. Some would say that her cottage was more protected than the Ministry of Magic or Hogwarts. She would just simply say that she liked her privacy. Her eyes darted around the crater as she looked for the source of the damage and she gasped again once she saw what had caused it. In the center of the crater there was a man, badly hurt man. Again, without thinking, Ginny started running down the slope, but she was able to work up enough speed to just slide down the side. She didn't worry about getting dirty, just about getting to the hurt man. She reached him a few seconds later and dropped to her knees next to him. It seemed like a few bones were broken, he was bleeding horribly and his breathing were coming in sharp gasps. She wasn't a healer, though she did have training from the war. She studied him. He was beautiful; it was the only way to describe it. Even laying down she could see that he was a taller man, easily over six feet with a lean body. She could see it through the shredded clothes that he wore. He was thin, but wirier with muscle. His hair was as dark a raven's wings and fell in curls to his shoulders. His face was angular with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. Ginny shook her head, now wasn't the time to be admiring him; it was time to be helping him. Looking around she knew that apparating him all the way back to the cottage wasn't going to be possible. If she did that she could hurt him worse than he already was and ride along apparating wasn't her strong suit. She knew that if she apprated at least to the top of the crater it shouldn't hurt him much. Taking a deep breath she cleared her head and a second later they were both gone and reappeared at the top of the crater. When they landed the man gave a cry of pain that even hurt Ginny.

"Please be okay." Ginny pleaded as she stood and took one more look over the man. Waving her hand over him she lifted him slowly into the air as if on an invisible stretcher. Making sure to be slow she started the long journey to her cottage.

* * *

Loki let out a low hiss as he started coming to again. His body still ached though, not nearly as bad as when he awoke the first time. He wasn't going to be sitting up and walking around anytime soon, even being a God. He still had to take a healing period. Looking around he realized that he was in a bedroom but not one that belonged to anyone he would know on Asgard. The room was small, not even a quarter of the size of his room on his world. The walls were wooden and the bed he was on was also on the smaller side though it was comfortable. Looking around he didn't see anything that would point to where he was, but he started to try and push himself up. That's when he heard the voice again.

"You might want to take it easy. You've been out for three days." The voice said coming from the doorway. Falling back onto the bed Loki turned his head toward the voice and saw a Midgardian woman who would be considered an elder. She was short and on the larger side with white hair and wrinkly skin. The voice did not match the face.

"That is not your face. Why do you wear someone else's face? Why do you mask your own?" He questioned, his tone coming out sharp. The woman's eyebrows arched as she took in the man that was in her bed. Ginny knew this man was not normal, it wasn't the fact that he fell from the sky, though that did help. It was the fact that he just oozed power – magical power. He wasn't human either. His injuries should have taken years to heal from or more than likely, killed him, but here he was looking as if he had been in recovery for months already. He wasn't ready by any means to get up and run, but he didn't look like he belonged on deaths door anymore. It made her nervous. She didn't want to show her face to someone so unknown. So she took on the look of an elder woman, but he had proven her right and saw through her disguise right away.

"And how do you know this is not my face?" She retorted as she fiddled with a glass of water and added something to this. Continuing, she said, "But yet why would I wish to show my face to a man I do not know?"

"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Lies and Mischief. And your lie I can see right through, it's child's play, mortal." Loki said as he watched the older woman. She seemed to pause as she thought about what he said, but it didn't seem to shock her as much as he thought that it would.

"You know I've heard stranger things." She said and Loki watched as her form changed right in front of his eyes. The wrinkles slowly changed to soft gentle skin, pale and perfect with a small sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose. The white hair slowly became long and turned into a mass of curls a vivid color of red, the curls fell well down her back almost to her waist. Her face rounded and became youthful in appearance with a heart shaped face and bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle with their own mischief. The roundness disappeared and she grew taller stand around five feet seven inches, tall what he knew of mortal women, though shorter than the women on Asgard. She became thin with gentle curves and her outfit changed into a simple white summer dress. Loki had to stop himself from staring. She was beautiful in a way that he did not know; where the women of Asgard were tall and strong, she was smaller and softer.

"Magic? I did not know Midgard had magic." He pondered aloud as it sunk in that she had, indeed, performed magic. She flashed a soft smile that showed perfect white teeth.

"I take it by Midgard, you mean Earth." She replied. "And there is magic here, but not everyone knows about." She informed him, shrugging slightly.

"Who are you?" He inquired.

"My name's Ginevra, but you can call me Ginny." She said as she walked toward the bed with the cup of water. "Take this. It will help with the pain." She said and tilted the glass against his mouth. He didn't drink from it at first, but after watching her for a few seconds he slowly sipped on it. Ginny watched as seconds later he fell asleep again.

"Sweet dreams, Loki." She said placing the cup down on the bedside table and leaving the room.

* * *

The days passed and Loki still mostly slept as Ginny would check in on him every few hours and give him more water mixed with a potion that would ease his pain. As he slept she pulled out all of her books on Norse Mythology. When she attended the university she studied writing, but for extra credits she would study Norse Mythology – at the time it seemed like something fun and easy to learn and now she was glad that she took the course. Reading about Loki had been one of her favorite Gods to research on. There was something about the things that he did, she always thought he had another motive or someone was calling the shots for him. Sighing she closed the books as she went to check on the soup she was making. He was staying awake for longer periods of time and figured he could use something good in his stomach. Ginny scooped up a healthy portion of soup and picked up two rolls. She didn't want to push him to eat, but knew that he needed something. Placing everything on a tray she made her way up the narrow staircase to the loft bedroom. Loki today was actually sitting up on the bed with his back pressed against some pillows. He was flipping through a book that Ginny had left for him the last time she came up stairs. He looked over toward her when she reached the top of the stairs.

"I brought you some food, Loki. I didn't want to push you so it's just some soup." She said walking over and placing the tray in his lap. "When you are done I'll check the bandages." When she had started bandaging him on the first day she noticed that along his chest he had a very long gash, it was deep and she tried to use magic to heal it, but there was something tainting it and she wasn't able to. Instead she sewed it up the best that she could and checked it every day to make sure it didn't get infected, so far it hadn't. It seemed being a God helped with that, but it still wouldn't heal him any faster. He ate quietly and neatly as she sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the loft. "Why don't you just heal yourself?" She asked him, eyeing him curiously. Loki seemed only slightly surprised by her question and looked up from the soup.

"It seems when I fell my magic was drained until the very last drop. I simply must sit and wait until it returns." He said, saying as if it were obvious.

"I've done that before, worn myself so thin that I could barely do anything." Ginny said with a nod of her head as she agreed with him. He didn't say anything, but Ginny could tell that he wondered how she got that low on magic. "There was a war not too long ago between the us magic... Midgardians, though here we're called witches and wizards. The night the war ended there was a great battle and I used so much of my magic I didn't think I was ever going to have it returned. I couldn't cast the simplest spell for weeks." She informed him as he finished his soup. It was quiet for a few minutes as neither knew what to say. Finally Ginny spoke. "What caused you to lose your magic?" She questioned and that seemed the wrong thing to say. Loki went tense and snarled at her.

"That is none of your business, mortal." He spat. Ginny sighed as she realized she hit a sore spot with her guest. She stood and walked toward the bed.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked. I'll just check on your bandages and be on my way." She said as she bent over and started fiddling with his bandages, unwrapping them slowly. It was quiet as she guided him with her hand moving him where she needed him. She took a clean sponge, wet it and wiped him down running her hand over the wound. They both watched as a blue mist left the wound slowly. It happened every time she tried to push healing magic into the wound, but it seemed to slowly be pulling out the thing that was tainting it each time. Neither said anything as she dried his head and rewrapped the bandages around his chest and tied it off. Still nothing was said as she cleaned up the mess and made the dirty dishes follow her back down the stairs.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy! And yes this is before Avengers!**

**And I'm kinda mad because it won't let me change the characters to Loki and Ginny -_-**

**Nonie Redd**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for the idea.**

* * *

The days passed and it soon turned into a week before Loki left the bed. He still wasn't healed all the way; it seemed he was going to be healing at the pace of mortal. It had shocked Ginny when she walked up into the loft to see him with his long legs thrown over the bed. It was pulling at the wound on his chest and he was rubbing it slowly, but everything else seemed fine. She walked slowly into the room the sandwich that she had been carrying was placed on the dresser.

"Are you all right to be moving around like that?" She questioned him walking towards him and placing one hand on his shoulder and the other hovering over his chest. Loki swatted at her hand.

"Of course, mortal. I am a God; a mere wound will not hold me down." He said. His hand traveling once more to itch at his chest wound. Ginny this time swatted his hand away. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Stop scratching at it, you'll only make it worse." She said pulling away the bandages to get a better view. She saw that it was slightly red around the edges. "You've agitated it." She said running her hands over it trying to sooth it.

"Mortal, is there somewhere I can properly bathe?" He asked her. Ginny smiled down softly at him.

"If you stop calling me mortal, I'll tell you." Loki looked up at her trying to see if she was being playful or serious.

"Are you jesting with me…Lady Ginevra?" He asked, arching a fine brow at her. Ginny couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Why, yes, yes I am, Prince Loki." She said. "But just call me Ginny." She said. "There is a bathroom downstairs that you can use and I'll lay out fresh clothes for you." She said walking toward the dresser and opening up the bottom drawer pulling out some of her old clothing that use to belong to her brothers. When she gathered everything he would need she turned around again to see him standing arms wrapped around his middle. He wore a grimace on his face and was leaning toward the side a little. Ginny rushed toward his side helping to support him. It showed how much pain he was really in when he didn't bat away her help, but instead leaned into her.

"Are you sure you're ready to make it down the stairs?" She questioned wrapping an arm around his middle as well.

"I am capable of that much; it seems the damage was more than I thought. Staying in the bed has not helped though." He mumbled more to himself.

"Right, well let's go." She said.

The trip down the stairs took longer than it should, but Ginny was okay with going as slow as Loki needed. It probably didn't help that it was a circular staircase, but they made it down. The bathroom door was a few steps away from the stairs and she helped him in there making him sit on the toilet as she started messing around with the bottles and turned the water on. This was maybe the only time she was glad to have a large claw foot tub.

"I'm not sure how things are on Asgard, but this is shampoo, this is for after, and this is the body wash. I don't think you're actually ready for a shower so I'm just going to fill the tub up for you so that you can sit and bathe. But be careful of the chest wound, I'm going rewrap it, but try not to just sink into the water and I'll need to rewrap it after you get out of the tub. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself?" She questioned as she finished wrapping the wound again. Loki hadn't said anything, but nodded his head. "Then I'll leave you to it Prince Loki." She said as she walked toward the door. Once she reached it and was closing it she heard him speak.

"You can call me…Loki." A small smile graced her face as she closed the door with a click.

* * *

While Loki was in the bathroom Ginny returned upstairs for the sandwich she had made and to change the bed sheets and clean up around the room. She was cleaning the kitchen when the bathroom door opened. She turned around with a smile, but that froze when she saw Loki standing there. He had found her scissors it seemed in the bathroom drawer as his hair appeared trimmed, stopping near his chin that soft curl more pronounced now that his hair was wet. Over the two weeks a beard had grown, but it seemed that was now trimmed too now more of a goatee. He was still a little wet as she followed a trail of water as if fell from his hair and down his chest. He was shirtless. It was different seeing him this way. Ginny had a first thought him on the thin side, but it seemed that was not true. She had seen him shirtless before, but she had always been so focused on helping him heal that she had never paid much attention to his build. He was not like those men that had an extreme amount of muscle, but he wasn't thin like she thought – at all. He was thinner though muscular, a number of abs, his arms defined, and a trail of hair that led down into the jeans that were sitting low on his hips. Loki cleared his throat dragging Ginny from her staring.

"I did not put the shirt on; I thought you had needed to replace the bandages. I went ahead and removed them." He said. She watched as his hands fumbled with the green t-shirt in his hands. Ginny physically shook herself from her staring and she started fumbling with the dishes in her hands clanking them and dropping them in the sink making a loud noise.

"Oh, yeah. Um…sure…sit down here." She said motioning toward the couch. Loki stared at her in confusion.

"Are you feeling unwell…Ginny?" He inquired, heading toward the couch.

"No, no I'm perfectly fine." She said grabbing some more bandages from a cabinet and headed toward the couch as well. They were quiet as Ginny wrapped his chest, guiding him with her hand when she needed him to lean forward. When she was finished she helped him put the t-shirt on. "How are you feeling now?" She questioned. It was a second before Loki answered her.

"The bath was refreshing." He informed her.

"Good, that's good." She said standing and walking toward the fridge pulling out the sandwich that she had made him for lunch and bringing it back to him. He was looking around the room. He looked up when she placed the sandwich down on the coffee table.

"Where is your room?" He asked curiously. Ginny pointed up toward the loft.

"That's the only room in the house." She said going around and picking up some of the things in the living room.

"I have taken your only bed? Why would you let a stranger do that?" He questioned with confusion.

"Well, you were hurt." Ginny said looking at him over her shoulder. "It wouldn't have been comfortable on you to be on the couch." She said as if that explained it all. Loki pulled the sandwich apart with his long fingers.

"But why me? Why would you give me the only bed in your house? You do not know me." Loki stated the confusion more pronounced in his voice. Ginny fully turned around to look at him. He sat hunched over on the couch pulling apart the sandwich with a dark look on his face.

"Stop that, you're supposed to eat that." Ginny chided and joined him at the other end of the couch. "And it's what anyone would do. When someone is hurt you're supposed to do everything that you can to help them. And if giving you the only bed in my house helped you heal a little more then I was willing to do that for you." She explained. Loki said nothing as he stopped picking at the sandwich and started to eat it. No one spoke for a long time and eventually Ginny stood up and moved toward the kitchen table where her laptop – which she only used to write on – sat and started typing away. It had been so long since anyone spoke that when Loki did it caused her to jump in shock.

"Thank you, Ginny." It was quiet, but still Ginny heard it in the stillness of the house. She said nothing though knowing that if she did she would cause Loki to go back into himself. Instead she bit her cheek to keep the smile off her face as she looked back at her computer screen.

* * *

One morning found Ginny sitting on the porch steps as she watched the sun rise and a cup of coffee clutched in her hands. It was cool enough outside that she only wore a long t-shirt that reached close to her knees and a pair of wool socks to keep her feet warm. That's the thing that she liked about the country the most, the beauty that you found in everyday things around you. She sighed as she took a sip from her coffee.

"'Tis a beautiful sight." A silky voice said from behind her. Ginny gave a startled look over her shoulder to find Loki standing in the doorway leaning against the frame. He was improving every day, but still had trouble walking for long periods of time. She smiled at him.

"It is, would you like to join me?" She asked quietly looking back toward the sunrise. It was only a few seconds before Loki took a seat next to her. Ginny waved her hand toward the doorway and cup of coffee floated out and into Loki's waiting hands. She watched his lips turn up in a hidden smile as he took a sip. It was quiet as they sipped from their coffee as the sun rose higher in the sky.

"Why do you live here? I know it must be far from others. And you have not had callers since I have arrived." Loki questioned. Ginny looked toward him, but he was still looking toward the sun.

"I just like the peace and quiet. The war started back when I was young and for a few years that's all I knew. The craziness that was war, someone always with you. My parents never wanting me to be left alone, never wanting me to fight. When it ended my parents still crowded me and my brothers. I was never alone. After years of that I just wanted something that was for me. I went traveling with my friend Luna and came across this cottage. The second I saw it, it was perfect. Everything I knew I needed. Peace, quiet and to be alone." She said thinking about when she found the cottage. Finishing her cup of coffee she stood and returned a few seconds later after refilling her cup. It was quiet as she took her seat again.

"You are a strange mortal, most that I have known seek to have attention and be in the center, but you prefer the quiet, to be alone. It is a strange sight." Loki said. He didn't wait for an answer instead stood and returned to the inside of the cottage.

* * *

Ginny sat at the table as she typed away on her book. Her editor didn't push her most of the time, but she preferred if Ginny would send something in every few months to see the progress that she was making on her new book series. It was reaching that time when she should be sending something in, but she had been having writers block the last few weeks and inspiration had finally hit her. Loki had ventured down as well from the loft and was flipping threw some of her books that she had laid on the coffee table. He seemed to be getting bored though as he started looking at the pictures that decorated her walls. She watched him from over her laptop as he stopped at one picture that sat on the mantle of her fireplace. It was a picture of her and Luna from their travels. They stood in front of the Eiffel Tower their arms wrapped around each other. Loki studied the picture for a few minutes before turning to look at her studying the Ginny before him.

"Is something wrong, Loki?" She questioned.

"Your hair is straight in that picture. Not the curls you have now. It is also very short." He said waving his hand toward the picture to help with his point. Ginny giggled as she pulled her large amount of hair from the bun she had thrown it into. It fell in bouncy curls almost to her waist and she pulled it in front of her running her hands threw it. "Is something funny about my observation?" He asked his eyebrow arched.

"No, no. It's just about a month after that me and Luna were brewing a potion and it exploded in my face. It caused my hair to permanently curl like this and it grows extremely fast - only until it hits right above my waist. That's why I keep it this long, because if I don't I'll just have to recut it every two days and it's a bloody hassle. I've grown used to it like this over the years." She explained. Loki studied her.

"So a simple potion changed your hair?"

"Yes, but I'm used to it." She said pulling it back into her sloppy bun at the base of her neck.

"Did a simple spell fix your teeth?" He questioned looking at the picture again. He never expected the mug that was thrown his way, making contact with the back of his head. Grabbing at the sore spot he turned toward Ginny who was glaring at him.

"Don't be an ass, Loki." She said looking back down towards her laptop officially ending the conversation.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took so long! I had a mental block and couldn't decide what to do and then when I finally wrote it I was waiting for my Beta to read threw everything and send it back to me, but that never happened. So I'm sorry but this chapter is without a Beta. I hope that everything is still okay.**

**Nonie Redd**

* * *

Loki sat in the living as he watched Ginny at the table typing away on her laptop. He had been with her for weeks and was still trying to figure her out. She was a perplexing mortal, the most perplexing that he had met yet. She was not what he remembered mortals as. He remembered little after he fell onto Midgard other than she was as beautiful as an angel with the vibrant red tresses. The color was startling, nothing that was known on Asgard, she would be a beacon of beauty if she ever stepped foot on Asgard. And unlike the mortal women that he had seen over the years she did not seek attention of other mortals, she preferred the quietness of a lonely existence. Loki flipped threw the pages of the book that he had found on Norse mythology and read the stories of himself. A smirk crossed his face as he read the store of him giving birth to a eight legged horse. Closing the book his placed it beside himself as he looked once again to study Ginny. _Lady Ginevra_. It rolled nicely off his tongue, he thought. Her long wild hair was free from once of the bun she usually placed it in as she twirled a random strand around her finger. She sat at the kitchen table with both her elbows on the table and her chin resting daintily in one palm as she read through what she had typed. She reminded him mostly of a pixie with her small form. He kept watching her as her small nose scrunched up in distaste and she pushed away from the table seconds later stretching her arms over her head. Causing her chest to push at the light green dress that she was wearing. Loki watched everything in rapt attention, taking in every detail. After stretching Ginny pushed back from the table and rose slowly.

"Is something wrong with your work?" Loki questions. Ginny shook her head.

"No, it's coming along fine. I just need a break." She informed him.

"A break? And what are you going to do for this break?" He questions raising a perfect eyebrow. Ginny flashed him a smile.

"I'm going into the town. I need to get stuff for the kitchen." She said as she walked toward the sink taking the drink she had sitting with her to pour out. After a few minutes of silence Ginny turned around to look at Loki. "Would you like to come into the town with me?" She questions.

Loki thought of the question. It would be nice to leave the house, he thought.

"Yes, I think I would quiet like that." He answered rising from his seat as well. Ginny flashed another bright smile his way.

"Awesome, let me run up stairs and then we can go." She answered darting up the stairs before he could say anything.

Loki only waited a few seconds before she was back down the stairs. She had put a black sweater over her dress and grabbed her pursue as she led Loki out the house. Once he was outside he sighed as the sun hit him.

"How are we to get into the town? You said it was hours away?" He questions.

"Sometimes I just pop there and back, but when I really want to take my time I drive." She answered. Loki raised a brow again.

"Drive?" He questions. Ginny nodded her head with a smile.

"Follow me." She waved her hand for him to follow her as she headed around the back of the house where Loki knew there was a larger shed. He watched her as she opened the shed door to reveal an older beat up truck. He looked toward her.

"You can drive this device?" He asks. She laughed loudly.

"Yes, Loki. I can drive the truck?" She informed him as she pulled the keys out of her purse. She headed toward the driver side and looked over her shoulder when she noticed Loki hadn't moved. "It's not going to kill you. Come on or you can't come in town with me." She said as she climbed into the truck waiting a few minutes before he made his way to the passenger side and climbed in as well. Ginny started the truck and backed out of the shed and started down the road.

* * *

Loki at first was uncertain of the truck, but after a time he found it was peaceful. Ginny had rolled down the windows and there was music playing softly in the background as she drove toward the village. He was leaned against his side of the truck as he felt the wind blow through his hair. He tilted his head toward Ginny as she had one hand on the steering wheel and the other propped on the window with her head resting in her hand as she let her hair fly through the wind. She most have felt the stare, because she turned her head slightly and when she saw Loki looking at her flashed him a smile before turning back toward the road. Loki wasn't sure, but he thought he felt his own lip twitch into a smile as well.

* * *

Ginny walked through the town as Loki followed her. They had already shopped through the market and returned the items to the truck. Everything that needed to be kept cold had been put in a cooler that was kept in the back of the truck and Ginny had bought ice to keep everything cold. It had been a different kind of experience with Loki there. He was curious about certain foods and what they were used for when cooking. In the end she had bought more than she had planned so she would be able to cook some of the things that she had told Loki about. He was extremely curious about pizza and she promised that would be the first thing she made for him. She had never laughed as hard either when grocery shopping. It was almost like the first time she had really traveled into the muggle world with Hermione and found everything extremely puzzling and confusing. She understood at he had felt. She knew that she offended him with her laughter, but after explaining everything he didn't seem as offended and she swore she saw the peek of a smile on his face as he looked at her.

Now they were walking around the small town. It was a beautiful town and had been another main reason for buying the cottage. It was almost like being thrown back in time and she loved it. It gave her inspiration to write. And usually when she had case of writers block she would come sit at the small cafe on the corner of main street and just watch people until something just set off a trigger and she would sit there and write until everyone was going home to their families for the night. Ginny was watching the people as she walked hearing the church bells ring. She didn't think to look as she walked until Loki spoke.

"What are they doing?" He questions. Ginny stopped and looked toward where Loki was looking. The church. It was the first building built in the the town and it had been well taken care of. It was over one and fifty hundred years old and a small white building, but she found it beautiful. It was surrounded by a large garden with fountains. It took her breath away the first time she saw it. She looked toward the large wooden doors that were thrown open as a crowd stood around the doors clapping and throwing rice. A young couple ran of the doors holding hands laughing and smiling widely as they made their way toward the old vintage car that sat waiting for them. She watched as the groom held the door open for the bride as she turned and waved toward the people gathered and then looked toward her groom smiling up as he leaned down and kissed her. Her hand twitched for a piece of paper. She smiled as she watched the car pull away barring a sign on the back 'Just Married'.

"They just got married is all." She answered looking toward Loki again. He turned away from the church to look at her.

"They are young. They could not have been more than eighteen years." He said.

"Yes, well a lot of people get married young." She said.

"But why? They still have a life to live." He said perplexed.

"Well, we are not immortal Loki. Mortals live short lives and once you find that person you want to spend as much time together as you can." She answered. "One of the things you do is get married."

"Yes, but on Asgard we do not marry that young. You are thousands of years old before you marry." He said as way of explanation. Ginny looked toward his large profile as he looked once again toward where the car left with the couple.

"I thought I was going to get married that young once." She said softly. Upon hearing her words Loki's head whipped toward were Ginny was standing, but she had already started walking again.

* * *

Later that night found them back at the cottage sitting on the porch. They had left the town soon after the wedding took place and Ginny had kept her promise and made pizza for the night. She had also opened a bottle of wine, though she said it probably didn't compare to what he was use to. She was pleased that he enjoyed the pizza and after eating they had soon ventured outside. They found themselves sitting shoulder to shoulder on the porch steps as they looked out at the stars that lit the night sky. Ginny had pulled a blanket off the couch on her way out and was wrapped tightly with it over her shoulders helping keep some of the chilly night air off. She had helped herself to more and more wine as the night went on and the almost empty bottle was sitting near them on the steps. It had been quiet for a long time before Loki broke the silence.

"You said you were going to marry young." He spoke quietly.

"Mmmhhh?" Ginny mumbled looking away from the sky and looking toward him. He spoke louder this time.

"You said in the town that you thought you were to get married young as well." He said. "What did you mean?" He questions.

"I loved a boy once." She answered quietly and Loki thought that was the only answer he was going to get after a few minutes of silence. "I thought he loved me as well." She said even quieter.

"You thought?"

"Yes, I thought he loved me. I was wrong."

"How? How could you be wrong about something like that?" He was confused.

"I met him for the first time when I was ten and we were dropping my brothers off for school. It was love at first sight or at least I thought it was. I didn't see him again though until I was eleven, but by then I was just his best friend's little sister. I thought eventually that would change." She said with a sigh. "When I turned fifteen I realized that it wasn't going to change. So I decided to try and move on, but when I did everything seemed to change. He started to notice me and was always there along with my brother telling me I didn't need to be dating those guys. I thought it was finally my chance." She let a small smile cross his face. "When I turned sixteen we finally got together and I was the happiest that I had ever been in my life. But it didn't last. Things happened and he left with my brother and their other friend. I didn't see them for months, didn't know if they were alive, what was happening to them. After they came back we got back together, but it wasn't the same. The time that they were away had changed him and I knew that he would never be the same again. I thought that I could live with that and that he could be happy with me, but I was wrong." She said ending quietly as she sipped from her wine glass. Loki let her sit in the silence for a few minutes.

"What happened, Ginevra?" He questions.

"I found him with someone else." She answered quietly and she turned her head away. Loki felt him seethe. Reaching out he grabbed her chin gentle and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"He is a fool. He was blind and did not see what was before him." Loki said sharply as he eyes studied her face. It was quiet as they stared at each other their breath mingling.

"And what do you see, Loki?" She questions quietly. Loki held her eyes as he answered.

"I see a goddess. I see a woman so beautiful that she would make gods fall to their knees to worship her, but it is not just beauty that I see. I see a soul that is so kind, gentle, and good that it would cause even the most wicked to stop in their tracks." He answered his voice strong, but quiet as he held her eyes. Ginny's breath hitched as the words fell from his lips. It was quiet once again only the sound of crickets in the background as their eyes stayed looked. Ginny was struck speechless by his words. She didn't know what made her do it, but the next thing she knew she had leaned forward wrapping her arms around Loki's next and pulling him close as she connected her lips to his own. It was nothing like she had ever experienced. Loki was stiff for only a few seconds before he responded wrapping his arms around her waist shifting her and pulling her closer to himself as he deepened the kiss. It seemed to go on forever before she remembered that she needed to breath. Wrenching herself away from Loki she pulled back gasping for breath realizing that her hands at wondered as they kissed and were now in his hair tangled and they felt nice there as they wrapped around the silky strands. She studied his face as he studied her. Then it hit her what she had just done, scrambling away from him quickly so started backing toward the doorway, her eyes wide.

"I…I'm sorry." And then she turned and ran into the house slamming the bathroom door shut and seconds later Loki heard the shower turn on. He just watched her with wide eyes of his own.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
